Naruto: An Avenger
by Dark Naruto
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! Kushina survived the labor, but right after the Kyuubi Massacre, she found herself ambushed by fellow Konoha nins and was forced to run away. She swore an oath to raise Naruto as an avenger to avenge the Yondaime's death.
1. Prologue

A/N: Don't ask me how I got the idea... especially during exam... 'cause I really don't know how it came to me...anyway, ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE! But that doesn't mean I'm bad in english, oh no I'm actually pretty good, only a few grammar mistakes. Though I must admit that I suck at writing fighting scenes. Anyway enjoy this story! 

Note: **This story was posted as an apology for the late update of my other story, 'The Way It Ends'... And I'm pretty sorry I can't post the next chapter of 'The Way It Ends' right now... got some problems... I'll post it as soon as I can...**

Summary:  
What if Naruto's mother had survived when she gave birth to Naruto? What if she too had survived the Kyuubi Massacre, only to be chased out from Konoha by the villagers? And what if, she brought Naruto to the Hidden Village of Sun, the place where she came from, and decided to raise Naruto as an avenger, to avenge Arashi's death by destroying Konoha?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto except for Uzumaki Koyu and the Hidden Village of Sun!  
Thank you Silente Faerie64 for helping me...

-----------  
Prologue: How it started...  
-----------

It was another peaceful and relaxing day for the civilians in Konohagakure, one of the largest villages in the world. But to one particular person, it wasn't entirely relaxing as he had lots of work that's needed to be done by none other than himself.

- Hokage's Chamber -

A certain blonde Hokage was sitting on his rightful chair with his right elbow on the table to support his face while his left hand was holding a piece of paper over thousands of stacks of documents. Well okay maybe it's not thousands but hundreds. (A/N: hey that's still considered a lot!) He had a muscular face and a pair of deep blue eyes. He also had a Konoha's hitai-ate tied around his forehead, covering a part of his messy blonde hair. He wore a white robe with the blazing red flame decorated at the bottom of the robe and the word 'Yondaime' in the middle at the back of the robe. He also wore a pair of brown pants and white shirt underneath his robe.

The Yondaime yawned loudly as he read through the paper he was holding sleepily.

"...Mowing the lawn, D rank... escorting a businessman, C rank... catch a cat, D rank..." he mumbled as his eyelid started to close.

Just when he started to snore slightly someone knocked the door to his chamber. He jerked from his sleep and sighed in frustration before he motioned the person to come in.

The door swung open to reveal a young woman at her early 20, wearing a pair of black baggy pants with a light blue shirt underneath her jounin vest. She had a very long and silky brown hair that reached her slim waist and was tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes were a cerulean blue, a bit different from the Yondaime's deep blue eyes. But there was something strange about her, for she carried two hitai-ates. The one around her neck had a symbol of a sun, while the other one that was tied around her forehead had the symbol of Konoha.

"Good afternoon Hokage-sama," greeted the woman politely.

"Oh, Koyu it's you. Could you just drop the formality? I already told you to do that," he stood and walked next to her.

"Ok then Hokage-teme," she said playfully as he wrapped his hands around her waist from behind, standing in the middle of the room.

"So...what brings you here today, my lovely wife?" he whispered to Koyu's ear as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her silky brown hair.

"Hmm… have you forgotten about our lunch date, Arashi?" she asked as she spun around looking at his detailed face.

Arashi looked at her and smiled, as he took her arm and walked out of his room, or maybe office. "Mou, of course not. How could I forget, when I don't get to spend some time with you that often?"

She smiled slightly at his words and hugged his arm tightly as if she was on the line of death. They walked to the Ichiraku Ramen stand and ordered two large Miso Ramen bowls.

During their wait for the ramen, Koyu turned to face Arashi right in his face as she tried to tell him something nervously.

"Umm...Arashi… I'm..."

"Yeah Koyu?"

"I...I..."

"Spit it out already,"

"I'M PREGNANT!" she said a little bit louder than she meant to. Luckily for her no one was around to hear that except for the Yondaime himself and Teuchi, the ramen stand's owner.

Arashi stared at her wide-eyed as he looked at her stomach where the infant would soon be present. Or maybe it's already there? Oh well…

"…Arashi?" Koyu called his name as she waved her hand in front of his face. She sighed deeply, 'He won't be out of trance for a while...' she thought as she broke the chopsticks and started eating her ramen that was already served.

- One Hour Later -

Koyu was laughing as she read her newly bought _'Woman' _magazine.

- Two Hours Later -

Arashi had finally recovered from trance and was startled when he saw Koyu was giggling at the _'Adulthood'_ magazine. He stared at her for a while without her noticing it.

"Koyu...?"

"Huh? Oh Arashi, finally..." Koyu stated lazily as she glanced at him for a while.

"Koyu, how long has it been?" There wasn't any emotion in his voice. Koyu doesn't know if he's angry or something.

"What?" she asked with her serious tone of voice, her attention wasn't on the magazine anymore.

"Ou-- Our baby, how long has it been?" he asked as he scratched at the back of the neck. Koyu swore she could see a red tint of blush on his now red cheeks. She stood and smiled warmly before she kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled back after a minute and whispered at his ear.

"It's been 3 months, Ara-kun," she sat back on one of the chair at the stand.

"3--3 months!" he stuttered.

She looked at him and nodded.

His red cheeks had returned to the normal tan as he grinned at her.

"So now I'm gonna be a father right?" he said as he stood and walked out of the entrance.

"Uh...Arashi, where are you going? You still haven't eaten your ramen yet. Aren't you hungry?" she followed right behind him.

He turned around; his grin was still plastered on his well-shaped face.

"Hungry? Nah, I'm not hungry, especially after the good news you gave me. As for where I'm going...I'm going to tell everyone I know that I'm gonna be a father!" he scooped her in his arms, carrying her in bridal style. She almost yelled when Arashi carried her like that, after all she wasn't really used to this, since she just got married with him a month ago. Well, not yet anyway.

"Oi Teuchi, the money is on the table. And uh, keep the change," he said before he leapt away at a really incredible speed, after all, he is the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

- 6 Months later -

Everything was going pretty well. Very well actually. Everyone already knew that she's pregnant, and they acknowledged it. Of course, after all she was the Hokage's wife, and they were officially married, even though she got pregnant two months before the marriage.

Thud.

'Oh, he's kicking again,' she thought as she touched her now-as-big-as-a-football stomach, which of course has the infant inside. A well-growing infant.

Arashi had restricted her freedom from doing almost anything, of course, the jounin's missions included. Who in the right mind would actually let a pregnant woman go for a dangerous mission after all? She was grateful at her husband, who was also a Hokage, for excusing her from all the missions, which is actually a reasonable act, though she would never admit it. Furthermore she wasn't really in the mood of doing anything, not even her favorite hobby other than training, which was reading. She preferred to sleep, rest while watching television, or daydreaming.

She smiled when she felt the infant kicked inside her again. But her smile had disappeared when she suddenly found herself in pain. A really really terrible pain.

"AHHHHHH!" she cried as she clutched her stomach. She was on her bed, resting before this happened. She cried for help but she doubt anyone would hear her. As if on cue, Arashi came rushing into their bedroom. He had just come back from the Hokage Tower since it was lunchtime. He decided to check on his wife when he heard her cry.

"Koyu!" he rushed at her and carried her to the hospital as fast as he can, using his trademark jutsu, Hiraishin, as Koyu was losing her consciousness.

- Scene Break -

Arashi was sitting on a bench outside of the operation room. 'It has been hours...Oh GOD! Save her and our baby...Save them...' Arashi mumbled as he clutched his head in desperation. He stood and paced around in front of the operation room to relax his mind, but of course that didn't work, he was about to sit down on the bench again when the doctor came out from the operation room. He quickly grasped the doctor's shoulders.

"How are they? Are they safe? Is the baby born? Is SHE safe?" Arashi asked the questions in one breath.

The doctor tilted his head away, and told him in a small voice.

"We could only save one life right now, its either the baby or the mother...we tried to save both, but the chance are just too thin... there's only 3 chance for them both to survive..."

Arashi slumped down on the bench. He cupped his face covering them.

"Now...we need you to decide...which life we should save..." the doctor looked at him with sad eyes. He did sympathy him, but he knew now wasn't the time to show the sympathy. Now he had work to do, to save a life. All he needed right now was the word and confirmation from the blonde Hokage.

"ARGH!"

Arashi could hear Koyu's scream of pain as the door to the operation room was opened. He turned his head and stared at the male doctor.

"Save my wife...save her..." the doctor could hear his voice, even though his voice was too soft.

"I understand. Have faith in me," the doctor said before he entered the operation room and closed the door.

Arashi stared at the doctor's retreating figure as he sighed sadly.

Later that evening at about 5 p.m. Arashi was jerked from his short nap when he heard a baby's cry from inside the operation room.

He quickly ran into the room with hopes that his wife was still alive and well. What he found out was more than what he could wish for. His wife was there, on the hospital bed smiling at him weakly after all she had gone through. What made him happier is that their baby, Arashi and Koyu's was alive as well.

"It's a boy," said a nurse behind the doctor as she walked up to Yondaime and hand him the vulnerable child. Arashi looked at his baby with soft eyes. The baby has a bright blonde hair like his and a pair of cerulean blue eyes, inherited by his mother. He was a perfect 'blend' of them.

"Ara- Hokage-sama, this operation seems to be a success. We managed to save not only your wife, but your child as well. The goddess of luck must be on our side today for we never thought we might save both of them, but we did anyway," the doctor looked at the yellow flash with a genuine smile.

Arashi smiled back at him before he went to Koyu and kissed her dearly on her pale lips, with the little baby cradled by one of his arm.

"A-Ara-kun..."

"Shh…. don't talk, you need to rest. Save your energy," he said as he pulled a chair and sat beside the bed.

She looked at him and nodded slowly before she drifted off to sleep, with the little blonde baby and Arashi by her side.

- That Night at 8 p.m. -

Koyu was there, on the white bed sheet in a white hospital gown in a white hospital room in the white hospital building. (Wow! so many whites...I'm getting dizzy) She just got transferred from the operation room to her own hospital room. Her body was still weak, but at least now she had the strength to talk.

On her left side there was a smaller bed for the newborn baby. His blonde hair was just messy, as her dear husband's hair. She sighed; it was pretty boring to just sit there doing nothing, especially when you couldn't sleep. She decided to caress her precious son's hair.

Half an hour later, Arashi came into the room carrying a basket of flowers for his dear wife. Behind him were the Sandaime, Sarutobi, and his student, Kakashi.

"Hey Koyu," Arashi greeted her as he went to the bed's side and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"It's good to see you Koyu," Sarutobi said as he smiled. Koyu nodded at him as in acknowledgement of his presence. Kakashi however beamed as he went to Koyu and hug her.

"Aunt Ko-chan! You're all right?" Koyu smiled sweetly as she ruffled his hair. Arashi blinked at this before he put the basket of flowers on the table at the left side of her bed near the blonde baby. He picked the baby up and cradled him in his arms.

One hour had passed, Kakashi and Sandaime was about to leave when a Chuunin barged into the room, panicked.

"What's the big idea? Can't you see that my wife needs some rest?" Arashi said unhappily as he looked at him. Sandaime and Kakashi were already at the door.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but there's a monster heading to Konoha! He'll be here in an hour! The guards on patrol said it was the Nine-Tail Fox Demon, Kyuubi! The most powerful Youkai! Hokage-sama, what are we supposed to do now?" The chuunin said all that in one breath without stopping. Every present in the room went wide-eyed except for the tiny blonde baby.

"Kakashi, help the other Chuunins to evacuate the villagers," with that said Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Being a genius helps you learn that move a little bit quicker.

Arashi and Sandaime and nodded at each other before they stepped out of the room, only to be stopped by Koyu's voice. Sandaime said he'd go to the Hokage's chamber first to plan everything out.

The Yondaime looked at her lovely wife's eyes. He sat down on the bed right beside her.

"Koyu, if my assumptions are correct, we won't be able to defeat the Kyuubi. He's immortal and what more, he's the most powerful Youkai...I won't make it..." Koyu hushed him and hugged him tightly as he caressed her hair. Tears started to fell.

"There's only one way to save the village. We have to seal the Kyuubi in something living, since an inanimate object won't be able to contain his power. But we can't seal him in adults, since the Kyuubi's powerful chakra will corrupt the person's chakra system," Koyu sobbed even harder when she heard him. She understood what he was trying to say; after all, a shinobi must read underneath the underneath.

"I'm sorry Koyu... I'm so sorry..."

Koyu shook her head. This wasn't his fault. It was his duty, as a Hokage of the Konohagakure. She looked at his handsome face and touched him gently on his cheeks as they kissed each other passionately.

When they broke the kiss, Arashi stood as Koyu hugged her baby dearly and kissed him on his forehead. As she gave her son to the Yondaime she asked, "What will his name be?"

The Yondaime looked at the baby thoughtfully and said,

"From now on, his name will be Naruto; Uzumaki Naruto,"

She understood when he insisted for his son to use her family's surname. He had too many enemies, and if any of them found out he has a legacy, they'll surely go after her and their son.

They looked at each other and kissed passionately for the last time, with the little Naruto right between his parents.

- Scene Break -

She cried. She mourned. She mourned for her late husband who was now lying inside the coffin. She looked at his peaceful figure, lying inside the coffin. She knew how it would end up. She knew her husband would die. Then why? Why did she felt that something was lost, when she had prepared herself for this? Why did she felt as if a part of her soul was now gone?

Koyu mourned for her dead husband beside his coffin. Everyone was dressed in black, and when I said everyone I meant everyone from the Konohagakure. The villagers as well as the shinobis came up the platform and gave their last respect to the Yondaime Hokage, before they went to somewhere else and mourned for their own lost.

The village of Konohagakure was in bad condition. Most of the buildings had been destroyed, save for the area near the Hokage Mountain. So many lives had been lost; so many children would be parentless. The village had lost three quarters of their force, and now they were in a weakened state.

Sarutobi couldn't bear the sight of the Leaf. 'This is just too bad, it is worse than when we had a war with another village,' he thought, 'But isn't that obvious? Kyuubi was the one who attacked the village this time, not any mere foreign shinobi,' Speaking of the Youkai, he took a glance at the little Naruto beside his mother.

Kyuubi had been sealed inside the blonde baby, and though no one would acknowledge him, Naruto had actually saved the Konoha village by being sacrificed as the Kyuubi's container.

After an hour Sarutobi went up the platform and declared, "We lost so many lives, so many friends and families, as well as our beloved Fourth Hokage, Kazama Arashi. He had saved our village by sealing the Kyuubi into this child," he picked up Naruto and showed him to the whole village before he continued his speech, "and I want all of you, to respect this child, for he had sacrificed himself to protect this village. Anyone who disobey me would be executed immediately," he said with a stern tone as he gave back Naruto to Koyu who had stopped crying, though the sadness could be seen in her cerulean eyes, "now I declared, 10th of October as a day to remember, the day the Kyuubi's massacre had happened, and 11th of October as a mourning day," he looked around the village with sad eyes, "I am truly sorry for your loss, I really am," he said before he went down the platform.

Although the villagers heard the Sandaime's warning, they still held tons of hatred towards the Kyuubi container. To them, Naruto wasn't Naruto himself but Kyuubi who had been transformed into human being. That was of course a lie, but they decided to believe that lie, as long as that meant that they would have someone to blame for their loss. They continued on glaring at the blonde container and unfortunately, the glares had gone unnoticed by the Sandaime who was too wrapped up with the late massacre.

Later that night most of the villagers gathered up and made a plan... to kill a certain blonde child.

- With Koyu and Naruto -

Koyu sat in front of the fireplace as she hugged Naruto tightly. She had just lost her reason to stay in Konoha, her husband who had died during the Kyuubi massacre. She was lost in thought about her late husband as she felt something slipped from her neck. She looked down and saw Naruto who had somehow managed to grab one of her hitai-ate. She stared at the symbol of the sun that was on her hitai-ate, which symbolizes her village, the Hidden Village of Sun. She was a representative from 'Tenpi No Sato' otherwise known as The Village of the Sun. (A/N: Yeah I know the name sounds so stupid but that's what I got. And the kage is Taiyoukage.) However she fell in love with Arashi and decided to stay in Konoha...until today.

She sighed as she relived the memories when she met Arashi. Her train of memories and thoughts disappeared when she heard a loud crash from the kitchen. She hugged Naruto tighter than ever as she went to the kitchen cautiously. She still hadn't fully recovered yet, it was already a miracle she could walk around freely a day after giving birth. (A/N: Wow...)

She was hiding at the side of the refrigerator as she tried to spy the intruder. Suddenly she felt something cold was placed at her neck. She moved her eyes slowly and saw something shiny and sharp pointed her neck. She swallowed as she turned around slowly to face the intruder.

Her eyes went wide when she recognized the intruder, even though 'he' wore a mask. The intruder hissed at her, "Give me the child, and I'll spare your life,"

Koyu whispered under her breath, "Kimiko...what? What are you doing?"

The intruder looked at her as 'he' smirked. 'He' took off the mask and said, "I knew you would recognize me, Koyu-chan," apparently, the intruder was a woman that Koyu knew very well. She was one of Koyu's best friend damn it!

"Now don't look at me like that, I was just fulfilling my duty, even though I really didn't want to do this to you," Kimiko said as she asked Koyu to gave her the baby. Kimiko thought everything would work out smoothly, oh how wrong she was.

Koyu looked at her and asked her painfully, "Why? Why are you doing this," tears started to fall, caressing her smooth cheeks.

"Why? To kill the Kyuubi of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Koyu choked on her voice. How could her best friend do this to her?

"Well, if you won't give him to me...then I'll have to take him from you by force," Kimiko said as she went into one of her Taijutsu stance.

Koyu too went into her own Taijutsu stance, after she put Naruto on one of the couch. Fortunately Kimiko had decided to come to her house alone, or else she'll have to deal with two people or more just to protect Naruto. Unfortunately she still haven't recover yet, so she has to stick with Ninjutsu instead of her favorite style of fighting; Taijutsu.

Kimiko smirked before she charged with a kunai at the helpless Koyu who could barely dodge her first attack. Koyu ducked as Kimiko swung her leg, aiming for Koyu's neck. Koyu flipped from the ground and kicked Kimiko at her chin with her right leg. Koyu did a few hand seals before she shouted; **"Katon: Hinotama Naraku! (Fire Technique: Fireball of Hell)"**

A huge fireball was shot out from Koyu's mouth as Kimiko went wide-eyed. The fireball had engulfed Kimiko and burned her to ash as she screamed in pain. Koyu tilted her head away from the big fire as she made her way to Naruto and cradled him in her arms. After a while the fire extinguished, leaving some ashes on the floor. (A/N: I know the fight was just too short, but I'm not really good in writing fighting scenes)

The battle had been short, but she was already tired. She had used a high level technique from her village that was designed so that once the fireball engulfed the enemy it won't extinguish until the enemy was burned to ash. It was supposed to be one of the 'Desperate Moves' because it uses a huge amount of chakra, but she couldn't help it since she wouldn't fair in the fight any longer. She would actually lose if she didn't use that move.

Koyu stood and jumped out of the window with baby Naruto in her arms. She could sense another five people, or better yet, enemies searching around for her. She couldn't believe that Kimiko and the Leaf would attack her and Naruto. Can't they understand that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi? Even the Sandaime had made it clear.

She felt her heart broke when she was reminded of the intruder before. 'Kimiko...' she thought sadly as she ran away from her house when she heard someone shout, "Damn it! The demon got away! Search for the demon and kill Koyu if she resist!"

Tears started to fall as she ran for their lives. This had been the third time that she had cried today.

Koyu swallowed a soldier pill that she brought with her at all time and enhanced her foot with chakra to fasten up her pace. She ran until she was outside of Konoha's border and stopped to look at the village; the place where she met her lover, the place where her lover had died, and the place that tried to kill her and her son.

The place that tried to kill her and her son.

**KILL HER AND HER SON.**

Her heart was blinded with hatred and rage. She had no idea why her husband would protect this village and so she blamed the village for her husband's death. She swore an oath with venom voice,

**"I, Uzumaki Koyu will raise my son, Uzumaki Naruto as an avenger to avenge Kazama Arashi, by destroying Konoha No Sato..."** with that said she turned and leapt towards her only home now, Tenpi No Sato, otherwise known as The Hidden Village of the Sun.

To Be Continued.  
-----------

How was it? Was it okay? I really hope it was...anyway... I'm giving you readers some unusual choice (or so I thought) for this story... This are the following choices: -

**a) Follow through as Naruto grows up in the Sun village and learns under the tutelage of his mother and his clan, or **

**b) Fast-forward the story to the time when Naruto returns to Konoha, ready to avenge his father.**

**VOTE AND VOTE AND VOTE!** Choose and vote to help me write this story! How do you want the story to turn out? Do you want to follow through Naruto's childhood before he went to Konoha or do you want to see him back to Konoha right on the next chapter? Please decide and don't forget to review and tell me!

Anyway...like I always say...

Review...that's your job...


	2. Konoha Shinobi

A/N: Argh!! Sorry for the late update!!! But well you can't really blame me, as I had just finished my exam about two months ago and I need to enjoy myself so... I had finished Atelier Iris, Tales of Legendia, Atelier Iris 2, and Tales of the Abyss in a month!!! Currently I'm playing the second round of Tales of the Abyss! What...? Don't look at me like that! I just can't resist it! The game was awesome I tell you! I even cried when Luke chose to die with the replicas to neutralise the miasma! (and some other moments too) -sniff- Poor Luke... So anyway you can't really blame me, I was just trying to release the stress from the exam.

God this chapter was quite hard for me to write at first (I mean type. write. type. whatever). You know, writer's block? And well... you better appreciate this chapter 'cause even if it DIDN'T turn out like I had wanted, I had spent tons of hours working on the draft and even after that I still improvise this chapter every time I'm adding some new stuff to this story. And plus I had focused on this fic for awhile creating the background and bloodline of the Uzumaki clan -Hint Hint. ;)- and thus I haven't got enough time writing my other story 'The Way It Ends'. But rest assure after I post this chapter I will be working on 'The Way It Ends'!

One of my TotA Favourite Moment!!!:

_I don't want to die... I don't want to die..._

_I don't want to die..._

_I-I want to Live!_

_-Luke fon Fabre (Tales of the Abyss)-_

OMG I am so TotA-crazed right now! Earth to TotA!!!

Summary:  
What if Naruto's mother had survived when she gave birth to Naruto? What if she too had survived the Kyuubi Massacre, only to be chased out from Konoha by the villagers? And what if, she brought Naruto to the Hidden Village of Sun, the place where she came from, and decided to raise Naruto as an avenger, to avenge Arashi's death by destroying Konoha?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto except for Uzumaki Koyu and the Hidden Village of Sun!

-----------

Chapter 1: Konoha Shinobi

-----------

A flight of brown birds were flying in the afternoon sky. One of the birds had spotted a nice place to build a nest and so it flew downwards and landed on a bush of...messy blonde?

"Hey there, little guy," a boy held out a finger to the bird. The bird didn't fly away but instead went and stood on the finger. The boy gave the bird a small smile, "Want something to eat?" he asked, to which the brown bird answered by chirping happily. Taking that as a yes, he took out a small pouch from his backpack and pour the contents onto his palm. He held out his hand to the bird and without further ado, the bird pecked at the pile of food and soon lots of other birds came and joined the 'feast'. After about half an hour all the birds had flied away, leaving the boy all alone by himself. He stood and brushed the dirt off his black pants.

At the first glance, people would usually find out that the boy had messy blonde hair, a pair of deep cerulean blue eyes and three dark-streak of whiskers on each cheek. And that he was mostly clad in dark clothing. That's it. Normally. However this boy wasn't really a normal being. If anyone were to actually observe the boy a little bit more closely, that someone would find out that the boy's eyes were not what people would actually call normal, for there was a long black vertical slit in the middle of his eyes. His ears were slightly elongated at the top, and two of his front tooth slightly resembled canines. All in all, his features gave him the look of a predator or a fox.

The boy wore a short-sleeved black shirt with the drawing of a nine-tailed fox which was white in colour at the back. He had a pair of loose red belts hanging at his hips. He also wore a pair of black pants which had a white streak that shaped like blaze on each side and a pair of black boots. (A/N: Think of Squall from FF VIII, only a bit different) His black kunai and shuriken pouch were tied around his right thigh and parts of his arms were covered in black bandages. There were small red tattoos that looked like sun on each of his palm. He appeared to be around 14 years old.

"Ugh... I think I should go now," he stretched his arms before he picked up his backpack. He took the brown cloak near his backpack and quickly wears it. He walked out of the clearing he was at, enjoying the peace of the forest when he suddenly sighed, annoyed with the two nins that apparently can't concealed themselves from him. And here they thought they could take him out. Sighing inwardly, he muttered 'Amateurs...'

A ninja threw a kunai right at his head, but he dodged it with ease and caught the flying kunai with his bare hand before throwing it back straight at the same ninja right at his heart. He fell on the ground dead while his comrade shrieked and tried to ran away from the mysterious boy. 'Not so fast,' he thought and appeared instantly in front of the scared ninja and broke his neck with a quick thrust.

He took a look at the fallen ninjas and recognized the hitai-ate. His blue eyes changed to purple and his black vertical slit became gold surrounded by a few streaks around it. His dark purple eyes narrowed and with a snap of his fingers black flames appeared out of nowhere and consumed the corpses. The flame dissapeared as soon as it had came, leaving in its place a pile of ash. He looked down to the badly burnt metal plate of the hitai-ate belonged to the former nin that was near his feet and with a kunai he slashed the hitai-ate. He turned away from the clearing and walked to the southeast, where Konoha village was located, as the ashes got carried away by the gentle breezes leaving only the slashed Cloud hitai-ate on the ground.

- Konoha Main Gate -

"Man, it's sooo boring, standing around here doing nothing," a nameless chuunin said to his partner. "Quit whining! It's not as if we have another choice to begin with! Not after the last intrusion a year ago(1)," his partner huffed as the chuunin earlier kept on complaining to the other chuunin who later on turned a deaf ear to his partner. Unbeknownst to them, the cloaked-boy earlier had snuck passed the Konoha border effortlessly and didn't planned for the guards to find out. 'Useless nins...' he muttered under his breath as he dissapeared into the inner city of Konoha.

- Konoha: Inner City -

The villagers of Konoha were all over the place in the inner city of Konoha, doing their seemingly endless chores. A quite number of kids were playing at a nearby park with the parents as their guardians. Not far from that park, a cloaked blonde was seen walking around in a slow pace as he headed for the kids, or actually what was behind them; the Hokage Mountain. As he passed by the crowds, the adults were giving him curious looks for an obvious reason, being that they had never seen him around in Konoha before.

The blonde paid no heed to the looks given, and continued walking his way to the mountain. When he reached there he passed a glance at the five faces(2) of the Hokages that were craved onto the mountain before he focused his eyes onto the fourth face. He stared at the face for a while before he managed to utter a sound, "...Dad..." he whispered softly so that only he could hear it. As his gaze turned into an empty stare, a memory flashed through his mind.

_- Flashback -_

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_The same sound could be heard over and over again as a young blonde at the age of four struck his fist into the dummy, continuosly without stopping even once. At his side there was an older man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes observing the blonde with mild interest. At some times the dark-haired man would give the blonde an approving nod, while at other times he would throw the blonde a frown for his pathetic attempts on making a big dent on the dummy._

_This had continued on for quite while until the older man dismissed the younger one with a small smile, "Okay, that's it for today Naruto. Here, put this medicine onto your wounds," the dark-haired man handed over a small bottle of yellow-ished cream._

_The blonde, now known as Naruto gave him a grin as he thanked him, "Arigato, Uncle Seiji," before he ran off to the nearest building, leaving Seiji alone to his own thoughts._

_Naruto plopped down onto his bed after he seized a roll of white bandages from his cabinet. He was about to open the cream jar when he looked down at his 'bloodied' hands, realizing that he hadn't wash off the blood from his training earlier. After a quick wash, Naruto put some of the medicine on his hands before he carefully smeared them onto his wounds. He winced a bit as he did so before he wrapped his knuckles with the bandages. After he was done, he clenched and opened his fist as he gave a satisfied smile at his handiwork._

_A moment later he found himself on the soft mattress of his and was about to dozed off when he heard someone called his name. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he went and opened the sliding door of his room just to found his mother's beautiful eyes staring at him._

_"Kaa-san? What is it, Kaa-san?" Naruto mumbled softly._

_Koyu smiled as she invited herself into his room. She picked Naruto up and brought him to his bed and let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, "Naruto-chan..."_

_"Kaa-san...! Don't call me Naruto-chan! I'm not a kid anymore!" Naruto protested at the suffix she had added to his name._

_Koyu gave him a knowing smile, "Then, Naruto-kun... Kaa-san needs to tell you something that is very important, so turn your ears on and listen careful--"_

_"Can't we wait until tomorrow morning? I'm so sleepy right now..." he cuts in, although his eyes were already wide awake after he heard Koyu mentioned something about 'important stuff'. Koyu frowned at her son's rude manners, hadn't she taught him about manners last week? She had wanted to voice out her thoughts and scold him for being rude, but decided against it as she need to tell him something else that was really important to them._

_"No, we need to talk about this right NOW. So, no more interruptions or you will find yourself against my wrath," she said softly but with a stern tone._

_Naruto nodded quickly when he sensed the serious tone in her voice and immediately kept his mouth shut. He had decided earlier that he do NOT want to face her wrath AGAIN after he had 'accidentally' broke her favourite vase one year ago. She had not doubled, but tripled the weight he was wearing which was already three times his weight at the time, giving him a hell on earth for a month. She then gave him a fair warning that the next time he receive her wrath, it will be so much worse. He shuddered at the memory, he was only three freaking years old at the time!_

_Koyu who was oblivious to Naruto's 'deep' thinking had took a deep breath before she started the 'discussion', "Four years ago, before you were born, I was living in Konoha with Arashi, your father, also the Yondaime, fourth Hokage of Konoha. I was pregnant with you at the time-"_

_All the memories of her wrath forgotten, Naruto interrupted Koyu and shouted with wonder, "Wow! My father was a Hokage!?". Koyu gave him a look that shut his mouth once again, along with a mutter of "disrespectul son..."_

_Then she continued on her story, "Then, on 10th of October, four years ago, you were born, Ara- I mean your father was so happy that he became a bit nuts. He actually talked to the dried flowers in the vase on the other side of the room, ASSUMING that it was ME," both of them giggled, "I must had looked so terrible that night that I looked like dried flowers to his eyes," Naruto laughed louder as he clutched his stomach, trying to hold the rest of his laughter._

_Koyu smiled at him, before it turned into a sigh of sadness and sorrow, though it didn't went unnoticed by her son, "Kaa-san... are you alright?" Koyu ignored him and continued, "But every good thing must come to an end, that night, the very same night you were born, the village was attacked. And the attacker was none other than Kyuubi, the greatest demon that had ever lived,"_

_To say that the boy was shocked was an understatement. Drops of sweats were beginning to form at his forehead. He swallowed his saliva and asked, "D-did you said Kyuubi..? The very same Kyuubi that is inside me..?(3)" Koyu nodded and patted his head softly, "Naruto... it wasn't your father's fault.. he didn't want this... but, you were the only newborn that night, and... you had the body and power to contain Kyuubi," she clenched her teeth, "due to some circumstances.."_

_Naruto nodded slowly as he tried to absorb his mother's stories and the newly gained infromations about Kyuubi and his father. He wondered for a second though, why did she brought him here, when they could live in Konoha? It's not that he hate the Sun Village, but still..._

_"Kaa-san, why did we come here then? Why can't we just stay there?"_

_Koyu flinched slightly at his questions. She had wanted to avoid that question, possibly until he was a few years older. She didn't think that he was ready to learn the whole truth about Konoha, its villagers, and the oath that she had made. Koyu decided that he would learn the truth when he was at least eight years old, but when she took a glance at his cute pleading eyes searching for answers, she can't help but tell him everything. Well, not really 'everything'._

_"Human beings like us are weak, Naruto," she placed him on her laps, "We humans always find the need to blame someone else, even when it wasn't anyone's fault to begin with," Naruto was very confused with his mother's words. He looked up to her and found her eyes closed._

_"The Kyuubi Massacre had brought great misery to Konoha villagers. Most of them had lost their families and relatives, as well as friends," he felt her arms around him tighten, "Like I said earlier, humans are weak, the Konoha villagers were no exception. They found the need to blame someone for the tragedy, but everyone were innocent back then. It was no one's fault but Kyuubi's if you ask me. Even then, Kyuubi might had a good reason to attack Konoha. Having no one to blame on, they chose," her voice croaked, "They chose you, believing that you were the reincarnation of Kyuubi, though I am sure that they knew better than that," she narrowed her eyes._

_"Sandaime had made it clear that you were a hero to be looked upon since you had saved the village. Despite the Sandaime's statement, the villagers had attacked us the night after the Kyuubi Massacre. I was still weak at the time, as I had just given birth to you the night before. Being helpless, I can do nothing but ran away from the cursed village!" suddenly her voice was vicious._

_Naruto was surprised and shocked, yet again. This was the third time he was greatly shocked today, but can you blame him? These were all too much for him to take in that night._

_"They... attacked you? They... tried to kill us..?" his little voice echoed throughout the room. Silence accompanied them for a few minutes before Koyu decided to break it, "I can't forgive them... No matter what I still can't forgive them for what they did to us!"_

_Naruto stayed still, pondering on her words. He then looked up to her, determination stronger than ever and said, "I can't forgive them either! I'm going to make them pay for what they did! After all father did for them, this is how they repay father? I will not let them look down on the honour of my father and mother!" his eyes gleaming with fury and strong determination, surprising Koyu. She had never thought that things would go this way, where Naruto himself would set on avenging his father's death and honour._

_She smiled inwardly, 'Maybe things will go better this way...' while on the outside she was rather 'surprised', before she smiled wickedly at Naruto. "Very well then, Naruto-chaaan... Starting from tomorrow, your training will be doubled," Naruto groaned at her words and tried to convince her otherwise, "Or would you rather having your training tripled?" she smiled sweetly at him._

_Quickly he shook his head and told her that he would 'love' to double his training. Nodding at him, Koyu got up from his bed and was about to get out of his room when something strucked her in her mind. She turned back to him and closed the door behind her, "Naruto... there are still one more thing you need to kno-"_

_- End Flashback -_

"-uke-kun!!!" A loud shriek had snapped him back to the reality, away from his memories. Naruto turned around and found a pink-haired girl chasing after a boy who was dressed in what he would call a 'Badass Oversized Rubber Outfit'.

He looked up to the orange sky, the sun had just set, and the streetlights were on. He sighed, 'It's already dark? How long had I been here, standing around like this? Oh well, I might as well get a place to settle in for the night..' he turned around, his back facing the mountain.

- Scene Break -

He was inside the room that he had rent. The interior decoration of the room was quite simple really, there was only a bed big enough for a person, a small table beside the bed, a cabinet and a few lamps placed across the bed. He put down his backpack on the floor and sat on the bed. It was quiet, so quiet that one would thought that no one was inside the room. Naruto was lost in his own mind, thinking about his pasts. Suddenly a loud noice errupted from his stomach. Startled, Naruto stood and grabbed a kunai, thinking that an 'intruder' was the one that had made the loud noise.

It took him quite awhile before he realized that his stomach was the culprit. He laughed at himself softly and decided that he should go for a food-hunt. He took the pouch filled with money from the bag and jumped out of the window from the fourth level of the hotel he was staying at. He landed on the ground with grace, his cloak fluttered with the sudden wind.

He looked up, eyes roaming around looking for a restaurant. He immediately found one, a Ramen stand which was quite small. But he entered the stand nevertheless; as he wasn't in the mood to explore the village that he was going to destroy soon.

As soon as he entered the small stand, a voice greeted him.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen," a girl about a few years older than him dressed in white yukata smiled at him. He sat down on the stool, ignoring her. She went to the counter for awhile before she came back at him, a notepad and a pen in her hands ready to jot down his orders.

He stared at the menu placed in front of him intently and ordered his dinner, which were five bowls of miso ramen, three bowls of pork and beef ramen, and four bowls of Ichiraku's 'Special' ramen resulted in the total of fifteen bowls. She squealed in delight at the amount of bowls he had ordered and skipped into the kitchen. He noted that she wasn't really surprised at the amount of ramen he had ordered. 'That means there is someone else here that have a huge appetite like me?' (A/N: Wouldn't you know?)

He shrugged, why did he even take notice of these things? Naruto waited patiently for his ramens and five minutes later the waitress before brought him some of his orders. He gobbled down the food as soon as she placed the ramens on the table he was at. Impressed at the speed Naruto was at, she went off to the kitchen and brought more of the ramens to the front.

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto paid for his dinner and went out of the ramen stand. He looked up to the night sky, a small smile escaped from his lips as he took in the beautiful sight of the illuminating full moon. He looked down back to the street as soon as he looked up. He was only a few steps away from the entrance of the hotel when he saw a small family of five with the parents and three sons were chattering happily. He looked at them, impasive at the scene before him as he remembered his mother's words, The Villagers had attacked us, tried to kill us... He growled and went back to his room through the window.

He looked down at the family from the window and clenched his teeth, 'How could they live happily like this, when they had tried to kill kaa-san and me? How could they be so happy after they chased us from this village? How could they do this to us?' in a second his eyes turned to dark purple before they returned to normal, 'I won't let them off the hook that easy... I won't let them have a short and painless death... I will torture them all before they die, I WANT them to feel the feeling of being betrayed by someone they trust, just like what they made kaa-san felt 14 years ago... and believe me you Konoha fools... the day I destroy you, is the day you regret what you had done to my family...'

He gave a wave of killing intent to the family that was on the street. The parents, who were ninjas felt the killing intent but they shrugged it off, thinking that it was nothing but their halucination. They continued on walking with their kids like nothing had happened, oblivious to the glares on their backs that would burn holes into them if it could.

Turning around Naruto reached for an empty scroll and a brush with a bottle of black ink. He opened the scroll and dipped the brush into the bottle of ink. He then wrote a short letter to his mother. After he was done he poured in a little bit of his chakra into the scroll and sealed it so that no one but his mother ould be able to read it.

Naruto rolled up his short sleeve at his left arm and revealed a tattoo of nine kitsune tails at the side of his shoulder which was shaped into a spiral. He pointed his two fingers at the tattoo and pour in some chakra into the tattoo. Instantly the room was filled with smoke, and seconds later a two-tailed kitsune with white furs and a little bit of orange at the tips of the tails and ears emerged from the smoke. After the smoke dissipated, Naruto took the scroll he had written on a few moments ago and handed it to the kitsune, "Kimira, would you please deliver this scroll to my mother?"

Kimira, the kitsune nodded and grabbed the scroll with his mouth and ran out of the hotel as fast as lightning. Naruto stared at the retreating figure of his summons which was a really hard thing to do, even for his trained eyes considering the kitsune's speed. Suddenly a voice entered his head, **"'Kit, you sure about this?'"**

'Aa...' Naruto confirmed to the voice with his thoughts. He walked away from the window and lied down on the single bed. Then the voice within his head asked again, **"'What about your mother? Think she agrees?'"** Naruto sighed.

Naruto knew his mother wouldn't agree to what he was going to do, but he really think that destroying Konoha as it is wouldn't do any good for his parents' honour. The only way for his parents' honour to be restored... '...is by making them realize what they have done, as much as I hate to give them the chance to do so...' he finished his thoughts and closed his cerulean blue eyes, hoping that he will dozed off to sleep sometime soon. And he did.

Kyuubi sighed to himself. He knew he couldn't change the way Naruto thinks anymore. Not when he himself was a part of the reason why Naruto started thinking like that. After he was done sighing, he decided to join Naruto in his deep sleep.

- Naruto's Dream -

_Dark. Empty. That was the only way he could describe the place as he searched around, looking for light. Every now and then, he would stumble across 'something', and when he tried to reach it, that 'something' had already vanished. This had been going on for at least ten times. Frustrated, Naruto sat down and caught on his breath. He had been running for what seemed like three hours now, searching frantically for light, and his big amount of stamina was somehow depleted._

_All of a sudden, the infinite darkness around him turned into a forest, with him in the middle of a clearing surrounded by trees. He immediately pulled himself off the ground and got into his taijutsu stance. Only then he realized that instead of himself standing there it was the younger version of himself with 5 years difference. He looked around him and found out that he was surrounded by large number of Cloud nins._

_Standing beside him was a girl of the same age, with deep emerald eyes fitting into her small face, framed nicely by her short raven hair that reached her shoulder. She was almost as tall as him, and she wore a black fighting kimono with green belt matching her eyes. She held a few senbons in each of her gloves hand. She also had the normal black ninja sandal on. The girl nodded to him, and Naruto found out that he couldn't control 'himself' anymore as 'he' nodded back to her. In less than half a minute they launched their attacks to the Cloud nins._

_Everything seemed to fast-forward for a while, with 'him' killing the Cloud nins and her helping and supports 'him' in the battle. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down when he heard a terrbile sound from behind him._

_A scream._

_Naruto turned and face his worst fear; a Cloud nin had managed to sneak up and slashed the side of his partner's throat. Naruto quickly stabbed the Cloud nin in his heart and took the girl in his arms._

_"..N-No... Kariya... No..! Don't die...! Kariya don't die!!" he half shouted at the girl. Kariya gave him an assuring smile at him eventhough her eyes were still closed. Naruto was relieved after he saw her smile, but he knew that he need to do something. He performed a medical jutsu with his left hand and placed his hand an inch above her critical wound. Unbeknowst to him another Cloud nin had already sneaked up on him and was about to slash Naruto with his sword. Naruto snapped open his eyes and now it was purple colour with red vertical slit as the pupil and a few of red streaks around it. His eyes glowed and all the Cloud nins that were 10 metres of radius around him were thrown back by some invisible force._

_Naruto continued on healing Kariya, though a part of him had already knew that his efforts were futile. Kariya opened her eyes and her gaze fell upon him biting his lips and eyes shut with tears falling down from the corner of his eyes. Kariya smiled at him despite the danger they were in and breathed out her last few words, "Naruto... stop crying... it's nothing... I'm okay... really... " she coughed up some blood, as her blood oozed out from her wound._

_"Shh! Stop talking..." Naruto put a finger on her lips. She grasped his finger and pulled it away fom her lips and continued talking, "Naruto... co-could you cough please tell my family... that I... I love them...?" Naruto nodded as he felt her life draining away, "Naruto.." she said with much difficulty now, "...I-I... lo...ve... y-you..." her body now was limp in his hold. Naruto's eyes widen as he started to scream in denial,_

_"Ka-Kariya..? N-No... no... this can't be happening... No... NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" his scream had echoed throughout the forest._

- End Dream -

"-NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Naruto sat up from his bed, his clothes as well as the bedsheets were drenched with sweat. He panted heavily as he looked around the room. He saw the alarm clock and found out that it was 5.30 in the mornng. He sighed and lied back on the bed, his right arm resting on his face covering his eyes from the moonlight.

'Damn it! That dream again! Damn it!' he thought as he slowly got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. He looked sadly at his reflection in the mirror and went to take a shower as he kept on thinking about the dream. That dream had haunted him for a long time now since it had happened. '...Kariya...'

Kariya was his best friend and childhood friend, '...and she died because I was too weak to protect her!' He got out from the shower and stood in front of the mirror again. Growling he punched the mirror to pieces and retract his fist back, and in a second his wounds were already healed. He sighed and changed into his normal attire. This time he put on a small black mask to cover his whiskers on his cheeks. (A/N: A bit like Kakashi and he still had his brown cloak on)

When he was done it was already about 6.15 in the morning. He jumped out from his window, yet again and went to the same restaurant he went the night before. After a quick breakfast of 8 bowls of ramen he paid for the food and exit the stand. He found out that the streets were still empty. He shrugged and placed his gaze upon the tall Hokage tower. His eyes changed colour again and glowed. All of a sudden a black substance covered him and when it's gone there was no trace of him there.

- Hokage Tower -

The blonde Hokage was sleeping soundly, her head was on the table, surrounded by stacks of paperworks. She mumbled in her sleep and smiled slightly as she drooled on the paperwork. Suddenly she shot her head up, hands waving in the air and shouted, "I WON!! NOW I'M RICH!!!" and her head fell back onto the table with a loud 'thump'.

Unbeknownst to the blonde Hokage there was a blonde boy watching her antics during sleep all along. The boy was slightly amused and thought to himself, 'So that is the Hokage? Never thought it would be a female. And a drunk one at that,' He eyed the empty bottle of sake that was on the floor. He noticed her mumbling again and decided to wait there for her to wake up. And so he sat on the chair that was directly in front of the female Hokage.

- 2 Hours Later -

Naruto twitched his eyebrow slightly after he took a glance at the ticking clock on the wall. 2 hours had already passed by and the blonde Hokage was still deep in her slumber.

_Tick Tick Tick Tick._

Naruto stood and paced around the room impatiently.

_Tick Tick Tick Tick._

The blonde sat on the same chair and stared at the Hokage's sleeping figure.

_Tick Tick Tick Tick._

He stood up from the chair, again. He decided that he should wake her up now and walked to the blonde Hokage, ready to shook her shoulder when-

"Tsunade-sama, wake up! It's already 8.45 in the morn-" A woman with short raven hair had slammed the door to the Hokage's office open and was surprised to see a blonde boy had his hands over her mentor's sleeping figure. She quickly recovered from the surprise and reached out for her senbons and strike the boy, "Tsunade-sama!" she shouted.

Tsunade who had woke up when she heard her student's shout was startled when she found out there was a mysterious boy dodging her student's senbons in her office. She got up from her chair and shouted angrily, "What is happening here? And who is this!?"

"Tsunade-sama there is an intruder in your office!"

"W-Wait I mean you no harm! I was just-" Tsunade had her fist ready and punched the boy in his face. She was surprised when the boy caught her fist and stared at her intently, "I said.. I mean you no harm..." 'Not yet...' he thought, "I was just trying to wake you up..." he said as he felt the blonde woman drawn back her fist. She glared at him and asked him to state his business. The other woman who had attacked him earlier was at the blonde Hokage's side, ready to attack him.

Naruto sighed and slowly shook his hand behind him. His hand was numb from catching the Hokage's fist, 'She's stronger than she looks...'

Naruto looked at them and said, "I'm here to request something from you... I'm here to become a Konoha Shinobi..."

To Be Continued...  
-----------

1) It's a year after the Chuunin Exam when Sound and Sand attacked Konoha.

2) Tsunade's already the Hokage.

3) He knows about the Kyuubi sealed in him

Finally I finished this chapter!!!!!!!!!! I know, I know... this chapter is a bit cranky... but oh well... and I kinda rushed the ending part... so it's kinda bad... Sorry! Ok, what's this? Naruto's becoming a Konoha Shinobi so that he could avenge his father!? How is he going to do that? You'll find out in the next chapter! I guess... everyone is free to give your idea! So please click the small button at the bottom there and review about this chapter! Don't forget to **give some ideas**! Until the next chapter, bye bye!

Anyway...like I always say...

Review...that's your job...


	3. Nightmares

First and foremost... I'm so sorry for neglecting to update my stories. I'll have you know that since the last two years, I was stuck in Boarding School and was separated from fanfictions for two whole years, resulting in the lack of update. True, I could have written the stories on a piece of paper and typed it on the computer when I'm home for holidays. But ideas don't flow as easily as it does when I am typing on the computer itself. Then when school finally ends, I couldn't bring myself to read fanfictions anymore as I was always busy at home, and not having enough time to actually do something at all.

At the beginning of this year though, when I finally enter University(yes, I am now a university student) I found that I have much free time when I have no assignments. As I have nothing better to do in my room than sleep, I finally decided to read fanfictions once more, and after a few stories I was addicted to fanfictions again. After all, I have computer in my hand that can access Internet. That was when I decided to continue my story as to not disappoint you guys any further. BUT. I still have to rethink the plot and settings.

Some of you had reviewed, telling me that the name of Naruto's mother is Uzumaki Kushina and she's from whirlpool. I took a lot of time thinking if I should change the settings and follow the canon's settings for his mother. But then I decided against it. If I'm changing her name, then I'll have to change the Yondaime's name too, and change her appearance(in canon she has red hair, in mine she has brown hair and blue eyes). Then I'll have to change her family settings and everything that I had planned for her family. That means changing the whole plot and what I have planned for this story. That is why I have decided against it. If I change everything according to the canon then what was the whole point of writing fanfiction?

Therefore** I will not change any settings** of the story. Yondaime's name is still Kazama Arashi, his wife is Uzumaki Koyu and she is from the village of the Sun. Hope you all will bear with that.

As for now, I hope you'll accept my apology and...please, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto except for characters of the Sun Village and the name Takeru Kenshu and Uzumaki Koyu.

-------------------------

Chapter 2: Nightmares

-------------------------

**-15 Minutes Earlier-**

'I won! I won! I finally won! Haha! Take that you sucker! Now no one can call me a Legendary Sucker. That's my nickname no more! Money money money! Woohoo I'm rich!!!' Tsunade squealed in joy as she tossed up an armful amount of notes into the air, before the money rained down upon her in all her richness. The blond Hokage sighed dreamily before she relaxed and fell back onto the large pile of notes.

She grabbed onto one of the green notes and sniffed it deeply, pleased with the scent of heaven on earth. Now she could buy anything that she ever wanted and drink as much sake as she likes, and money will no longer be the limiter for her to enjoy her favourite beverage; sake. The Godaime laughed gleefully and bathed in the paper notes known as wealth. She smiled in content, fanning herself with a makeshift fan made of money notes. Suddenly a bottle of sake appeared before her out of thin air. The Sannin grabbed the bottle immediately and was about to take a swig of liquid goodness when-

"Tsunade-sama!"

All of a sudden her pool of money disappeared on her. Tsunade's eyes widen at the sudden loss and was about to cry out of despair, trying to deny the fate that she would always be known as the infamous Legendary Sucker when she felt a tug at her consciousness, pulling her back into the reality.

**- Hokage's Chamber -**

Tsunade woke with a groan at the thought of her beloved money that had disappeared into the abyss of dream. She felt that it was such a waste that it had only been a tricks of mind and none of the sorts would actually happen to her, as much as she hate to admit it. She sighed as she opened her hazel eyes slowly, only to meet with an unknown figure in her office. Startled, Tsunade stood up her chair as fast as lightning and shouted with a hint of anger, "What is happening here? And who is this!?"

She knew without a doubt that this young teen was the primary reason for Shizune to actually wake her up from her lovely dream, full of money and sake. Actually, regardless of the presence of the strange boy she would have come in and wake her mentor up for another day of working with those fated enemies of the Hokage; paperwork. The blond Hokage shrugged at the thought and focused on the current matter instead.

"Tsunade-sama there is an intruder in your office!" Shizune said as she threw another handful of senbons towards the boy clad in dark clothing.

The blond leader narrowed her eyes at her student's words. A suspicious ninja had intruded into her office, and none of the Anbu had actually realised this intrusion. For all she knows the boy could have been there longer than they both thought. For a few hours, perhaps? She shook her head inwardly at the thoughts. She must tighten the security around the Hokage Tower as well as the village. After all, she should have gotten a report from the guards at the entrance gate should an unknown shinobi entered the village. So far though, she had received none of the sorts.

The powerful medic nin eyed the intruder as she took in his appearance. He was mostly clad in dark clothing, and had a darker shade of blond than hers. She did however noticed that there was something strange going on with some of his features. His eyes for example. His black pupil is slightly elongated than the normal round one, and it was creepy in a way.

After another seconds of examining him with her own pair of hazel eyes, she finally complemented that this ninja was not one of Konoha's. She might be a drunkard and lazy enough to not remember the names and faces of her ninjas, however she could place that she had never seen this boy as one of the Konoha's ranks in her entire life before.

Well whoever that person was, it doesn't really matter to her any more. No one, and she means NO ONE could sneaked into her office without permission and gets out from that chamber alive, or uninjured. She would make sure the intruders had their own share of pain and lessons, one way or another.

"W-Wait I mean you no harm! I was just-" the male blonde tried to explain himself.

Tsunade paid no heed at his words, clenching her hand into a tight fist and enhanced it slightly with her chakra. 'Whoever this boy is, he's gonna get paid for breaking into my office!' with that she aimed for a hard blow on the boy's face, only to have her powerful fist caught by the stranger.

To say that the blond Sannin was surprised was an understatement. No mere ninja could stopped her mighty punch as easily. Granted that she had only used a small amount of chakra to enhance the attack, her normal, raw strength was more than enough to split a table without so much of a bruise on her part. So when the male nin had caught her chakra-enhanced blow as though it was nothing more than a light attack, Tsunade almost found herself gaping at the boy.

Keyword being almost. No ninjas should ever show their feelings and emotions to others, even their closest friends or families. Much more when it's an enemy or foes that were standing in front of them.

Even if she regards him as a stranger, it's much more safer to treat him as a foe. Thus why she attacked him. Only to be stopped by the very same intruder.

"I said.. I mean you no harm..." the powerful boy paused, "I was just trying to wake you up..."

Tsunade retracted her fist and glared at the dark-clad boy in front of her. She didn't pull back her fist out of his remark or words. Rather she did it so that she could get into her fighting stance easier and get herself ready for anything that might due next, just in case his words proved to be false. Glaring at him, she spat out her question in vicious manner, not caring how she should act as a kage. Acting gracious and polite around a possible-enemy could only get you killed, especially when it's a strong one.

"Who are you and what do you want!? State your business," Tsunade demanded. Her most trusted apprentice, Shizune was already at her side. Her senbons, dipped in sleeping drugs were in position ready to be launched towards the intruder in case he decided to go aggressive towards her and her most important mentor.

The blond boy sighed slowly and paused before looking up, his deep cerulean blue orbs locked gaze with the blond leader's own hazel orbs. Both blonds stared at each other for a while, and Shizune was starting to get restless when the male nin opened his mouth, and with a sentence had shocked both females to their bones.

"I'm here to request something from you... I'm here to become a Konoha Shinobi..."

**-Present Time-**

The pure force of tension in the Hokage's Chamber was so thick that one could take a knife and slice through the ever growing force easily. Both blonds had yet to break the gaze they held on each other. Their focus was so intense that one could easily mistake them for a passionate kind of stare between lovers, if they do not feel the heavy and tense feeling developing between them that is. After moments that seemed like eternity to the current occupants of the chamber, Tsunade finally broke their gaze and walked around her desk and sat on her rightful chair.

"All right, give me a few valid reasons why you decided to join Konoha and where was your allegiance to before you decided to come here. Are you on an official business or are you a representative from other village that comes here with hope for alliance with Konoha? Give me every details and don't leave anything out. Don't give me craps about not having join any village before this, someone of your skill level must have taken some trainings from a shinobi village," the blond Hokage locked her gaze with the blue orbs again, her voice was back on the formal and official Hokage tone. Shizune who had been in a fighting position returned to her mentor's side and stood faithfully beside her idol.

Thoughts began to ran through the avenger's mind. Should he tell the truth? Should he inform the female leader of his village; The Village of The Sun? Should he tell her the truth behind his name, his father's family name for that matter? 'No... it would not do for them to find out the truth behind my heritage from either of my parents' sides. They could learn the whole truth regarding my plan to punish the Konoha fools and destroys everything I had set my mind to since I was a kid. I shall not tell her of anything that might lead to it,'

All these thoughts vanished as quickly as it came. Naruto had decided in less than five seconds on what he was going to tell her. He would tell her of the Sun Village as his former village without stating his real family's name. He would act as if he was just another shinobi from a small clan of no importance in that village. He knew he could tell her that he was from another village instead of the Sun, but naturally his home is the place that he knew best of all places. He would tell her a partial truth to first gain her trust. And that was what he just did.

"I go by the name of Takeru Kenshu of Takeru Clan form the Village of The Sun. I am not an official representative from the village to deal with business of any sorts. I was previously a Jounin and as for the reason I decided to join Konoha... let's just say I got tired of the Uzumaki Clan ruling the Village of The Sun and decided to take chances and live in Konoha instead," Naruto lied convincingly, his words came out smoothly through his lips. He could sense that Tsunade had summoned her chakra quietly in hope that he wouldn't notice and knew immediately what it was for.

Tsunade had enhanced her ears with great precision that she would not hear other irrelevant sounds that might hurt her currently very sensitive ears. She aimed to hear the only thing that speaks the truth of the nin regardless of his words or body actions. She listened for his heartbeat, trying to adjust her rhythm with his to make it easier. She knew the basics of basics, of which human heart will always beat faster when the human lies or were nervous or scared. The blond Hokage had planned to listen for his heartbeats and arrest him if he had somewhat lied to her. He wasn't.

The self-proclaimed Kenshu had spoken only the truth, Tsunade decided from his normal pace of heartbeats. Either that or he had already sensed what she was trying to do and avoid being detected by controlling his feelings and emotions, hence controlling his own heartbeats.

The female leader sighed inwardly, at this rate, she could never arrest the boy. Without prove or any evidence, capturing a nin from other village that had requested for joining her ninja forces was not a good move. A mistake in handling such nin could lead to war between their currently neutral village and end many lives. No, she had to do her part right.

Meanwhile, Naruto had started to ponder on her actions. He knew for a fact that such measure was not needed to actually grant a nin from other places an official ninja status of a village. He had helped his grandfather with his Kage works on several occasions to know enough of how things work. And this is definitely not one of the procedures taken. He narrowed his eyes slightly, 'Did she somehow found out the trail of destruction that soon will follow once she approved of my ninja status here? Well if that is the case then I guess I have no choice but to commence my original plan. Destruction of Konoha will begin as soon as I leave this room,'

Fortunately for the villagers and citizens of Konoha, and in a way Naruto as well, Tsunade was sane enough to not start a war with another powerful yet hidden village for her own benefit of doubts.

"I see... How did you leave your village though? Are you a missing-nin?" Tsunade eyed the boy carefully, waiting to see his reaction. She was still hoping to get a proof of her silent accusation; she did not believe that such powerful ninja would come and requested a ninja status in another village just because he wasn't satisfied with the clan that rules his former village.

Naruto said nothing for a minute and decided the best way to leave the village that he would have taken. Not that he'd abandoned his home though. Rather he would gladly die instead of turning against his beloved village.

"I had sent Taiyoukage a letter of resignation as a shinobi of the Sun Village. He approved of it and stripped me off my ninja status as I had requested. Not that he cares. I was just another one of his shinobi from a lowly clan after all,"

Tsunade cursed inwardly. This had not gone in her favor. Everything that he had claimed had seem nothing but truth regarding his life whether she liked it or not. The blond medic quickly ran through the questions forming in her mind. Lots of them were intriguing, but it wasn't as if he could ask him straight out whether he had planned something towards Konoha behind her back or if he had any history with Konoha or its people. And it wasn't like he would answer her questions too.

Finding out that there weren't any more questions that she could ask without alerting him her suspicion, she decided that she might as well follow the standard procedure and grant him the right of being a Konoha shinobi. Tsunade pulled out some forms out of her drawers and set them on her desk. She motioned for him to come forward and fill in the required forms. Unbeknownst to him, she had silently slid in another paper in between the forms to find out more information regarding this nin.

Naruto walked forward calmly, he suspected that he had already became a suspicious target in the blond leader's list. Inwardly he shrugged; not that it matters, she won't be able to stop him anyway. Picking up the papers, he quickly scanned through the contents and filled in personal particulars of his other self that goes by the name Kenshu. He stopped however when he came across a paper that he knew by heart shouldn't be in his hands right now.

The Sun nin took a brief glance at Tsunade who was looking at him innocently before returning his gaze to the papers before him and smirked. Figures.

Naruto pondered on what he should write before an idea popped into his mind. He smiled slightly and began to write across the paper.

The male nin handed over the papers to Tsunade as soon as he was done. A surprised look flashed across the blond medic upon looking at the informations before composing herself. She eyed the single male carefully and nodded, "As of now I will grant you the rank of Chuunin. Tomorrow we will test your skills and decide on the appropriate rank for you, and only then will I present you with the formal vest and hitai-ate before I officiate you as a shinobi of Konoha,"

Naruto nodded slightly at her words, 'At least I passed today's part,'

"Meet me at the Forbidden Forest at 8 am tomorrow. I will send someone to guide you there. For now, I welcome you to Konohagakure, Village of The Leaf," Tsunade continued, her gaze never left the blond teenager's face, "You are dismissed,"

There was a brief color change in the dark-clad boy's eyes; his cerulean blue had flashed dark purple and before Tsunade could relate it, a black substance covered him wholly from head to toe. Several moments later the black substance dissipated, and no trace of the blond boy was left.

Tsunade slumped onto the desk and sighed. Her loyal assistant, Shizune quickly went to her side and before she could ask anything Tsunade muttered a few words loud enough only for her to hear, "What have I done?"

Shizune, puzzled at her mentor's words began to massage her shoulders in hope to ease her of tiredness before she asked, "What do you mean Tsunade-sama? Surely Takeru-san will be a good addition to our manpower. We had suffered lots of losses last year during Chuunin Exam and is still recovering from that attack. His skills will surely help in recovering this village back to its prosperous time,"

Tsunade shook her head, "Didn't you see that look in his eyes? It was full of menace and hatred, and I doubt it was directed towards me or you as we've never met him before. If I have to guess... those hatred are directed towards this village. I doubt he'll bring this village to her glory, instead he might possibly bring her to her downfall," Shizune gasped at the female beside her and exclaimed, "Why did you approve him of his request then? Why didn't you refuse him instead?"

The leader shook her head yet again, there was no way she could refuse him. If what she had guessed so far was correct, then refusing him now would only bring Konoha to her destruction sooner. As if to prove her assumptions correct, Tsunade looked down at the piece of paper she had slid in earlier yet again and sighed.

**Name : Takeru Kenshu**

**Rank :Jounin**

**Missons Accomplished:**

** ~ S-rank= 2**

**~ A-rank= 16**

**~ B-rank= 23**

**~ C-rank= 37**

**~ D-rank= 49**

**Taijutsu : Excellent**

**Genjutsu :Above Average**

**Ninjutsu :Excellent**

**Kenjutsu :Excellent**

There was no way a Kage would let go of his soldier easily, especially a powerful one at that, 'He must have some connections with the Taiyoukage and came here with a mission unlike what he had just told. I'll have to keep my eyes on him,' the blond Hokage thought. She just hoped that having the said nin in her command would help her in devising plans to avoid destruction of Konohagakure that he might bring.

The sannin opened her drawer and placed that piece of paper containing Kenshu's information inside it. As she closed the drawer another thought passed her mind, 'Is this some kind of warning from him? That hatred and almost undetectable killing intent of his?' Or maybe he was trying to instil fear in her? If that's what he'd been aiming for then she'd have to say that he'd done a really good job on it. Not that she'll admit of course.

Sighing again Tsunade motioned for Shizune to stop massaging her shoulders. Her assistant obeyed and without a word excused herself from the chamber, knowing that Tsunade needed some time alone to think about the whole ordeal that had happened. The blond woman was grateful for her thoughtfulness and decided to thank her later. For now, all she want was to take a few swigs of her beloved sake.

**-With Naruto-**

'I have to say... that woman of a Hokage really deserves to be one. She knew, or at least suspected my intentions in less than an hour she had with me,' Naruto thought as he took another step towards the Hokage Mountain. After spending about 3 hours in the Hokage's chamber, he decided to have a look at Konoha's landscape. He should be prepared to commence his plan and destroy this village to ashes in case the Godaime Hokage did find out about the rest of his plans. And what better place to look at the surroundings of the village than the famous Hokage Mountain?

"**'Are you sure about this kit? If she had already suspected you with your plans, don't you think it will be harder to accomplish it later?'" **Kyuubi's voice echoed in his mind. The Nine-Tailed Fox demon had come to think of Naruto as his son. After being with him for 14 years, he had found out that Naruto was more special than others, seeing as not all humans have the potential to hold the power of Bijuus like he did. He knew where the powers came from, and it only made him more likeable. A boy from a clan that associates with demons. Now how could a demon like him not love the boy?

'So? That will only make all this more interesting. A goal that you can achieve in just a few seconds without any sort of workouts is not good for your ego and pride. I need something more challenging, something that will bring me satisfaction upon accomplishing it,' the blond smirked at the thoughts of the Konoha fools' face, full of horrors at the revelation regarding his true motive after years of trusting him with their lives.

The red fox demon chuckled silently, he would love to see those thoughts of his son came into reality. He had always hated those humans who thought they are more powerful than others and are arrogant as hell, especially the clan with those red eyes that people often dubbed 'copycats'.

Moments later the cloaked boy finally arrived upon his destination. Without hesitation he walked to the Yondaime's head and sat on his father's head on the Hokage Mountain. Naruto's eyes began to scan the surroundings of the village, from east to west until the Main Gate of Konoha.

'Hmm... the village is still recovering from that attack during the Chuunin Exam last year it seems.. I can't believe how a Snake Freak like him can be called a Sannin if he couldn't even bring this village down like he had bragged earlier last year. I guess it's a good thing Grandpa had rejected him flat out when he offered to 'work together' to finish Konoha once and for all. It would only shatter the pride of the Sun Village, like it did to Suna's. Though I doubt that we will fail if we have a part in the attack as well,'

"**' Kit, you have to stop being overconfident like that. It can bring you to your downfall one day if you can't control your confidence,'" **Kyuubi said. It was good that his kit was confident in his skill, for a shinobi who have no confidence will not be able to survive against a stronger nin. However that doesn't mean that he should overestimate his own abilities.

'Yea yea.. but what can I say? My clan IS the most powerful clan in the world... IF our enemies could actually live to tell the tale to the whole world. As it is, we are forced to kill every single nins that encounter us to keep the strength of our clan a secret. You never know when an evil person might plan something for my clan to get our bloodline and sacred traditions,' Naruto never knew how true his words were. A secret organisation called Akatsuki would have hunted every single member of his clan should the word of his power got out.

Suddenly the blond felt a presence coming towards him at high speed. Naruto jerked his head upward, looking somewhere into the sky where he felt the presence were. A few seconds later, a black dot appeared behind the clouds and dived towards him at incredible speed.

Less than a minute later, the presence came into view and slowed down to avoid crashing into the teenager. Naruto smiled at the presence that had revealed itself as a small phoenix in the size of a tiger cub. Its feathers were blazing red in color, with black streaks along each of the feathers. In its mouth was a scroll which Naruto knew was from his mother. Naruto reached out his hand to pat on the legendary bird, earning him a happy squawk from the phoenix. He then pulled out the scroll from its mouth before taking out two piece of coal from his pocket and threw them into the mouth of the blazing bird.

The mythical bird gave another happy squawk at receiving its food before disappearing with a 'poof' of smoke.

Naruto had always envied his mother for her phoenix summons. Those mythical creatures are able to fly and Naruto had always wished that one of her summons would be willing to take him for a flight. But they were under orders of their master which was of course Koyu, who would never let her son go for a trip in the sky for fear of her son's life if he had somehow fell from the bird. He never had the chance to do so so far.

But he won't give up.

Regardless Naruto turned to look at his mother's scroll and bit his finger before smearing his blood on a spiral-shaped seal. Slowly but surely the seal melted and disappeared from his sight with a 'hiss'.

"**'Dun dun... let's see what your mother says...'"** Kyuubi chuckled at the back of his mind. The blond boy ignored his inner demon and opened the scroll and read through the letter.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_What the hell are you thinking!? I thought I told you that all you need to do is to destroy that pitiful excuse of a village into ashes once you stepped into there? And now you're planning to what, become a high-respected Jounin or Hokage for around two years before you finally punish them for their crimes!? How about your training to overtake your Grandpa!? You should undergo training as Taiyoukage starting next year! I know that you're not going to take over his job until you're 20 years old at least, but what if any emergencies happens? Of course I do not wish for anything to happen, but we always have to take possibilities into account. You will need all the training you can get then to rule the Sun!_

_Of course, minus all those negative effects of your selfish action, I do agree with you. Those monkeys deserve no less than a taste of their own crimes against us fourteen years back. I only hope that you won't have any change of heart in the coming years, staying there and dealing with them and all. Remember son, never trust them, no matter how they act towards you, kind or not. Remind yourself of their ugly self that refuses to acknowledge the truth and tried to kill us back then. NEVER let yourself be deceived by their words or act of kindness, as all they really care about was their own personal safety, feelings and satisfactions. They are but apes disguise in human masks. Lower than garbage, really._

_I hope you're all right living there. Remember to clean up your sword once a week, and never abandon your training routine more than twice in a week. If I find you out of shape once you're back here, you know what to expect. I won't give you any mercy, AT ALL! Oh and one more thing, do NOT eat ramen more than fifty bowls per week! I'll send Chigo to check on you once in a while to make sure you follow my orders. If I find out that you has somehow eaten an extra bowl, even one bowl, I'm going to double up your training and restrain you from having even a mouthful of those noodles for a month! _

_Now then, I just hope you're safe there. I trust you know enough to not reveal the Uzumaki name to them? Oh well, I know you can handle everything. Just remember to write me a letter at least once a month, possibly once a week if you have the time. Remember I ALWAYS Love you my baby. You will always be in my heart. _

_Love,_

_Your Beautiful Mother_

_P/S: Just so you know, things are getting quieter and boring here now that you're gone. Hope you'll come back once in a while and enlighten you poor mother's heart?_

_PP/S: Give my regards to Kyuubi. Tell him I trust him to take care of you in my place._

Naruto groaned, his mother was calling him a 'baby' again. Plus she's banning him from eating his favourite ramen to a limit of 50 bowls per week! That was barely enough to cover him for 4 meals!

"**'Hahhaa... typical Koyu I guess. Always a Loving mother to her only son huh?'" **Kyuubi laughed loudly after finished reading the letter through his vessel's eyes. Naruto gave the fox demon a mental sour look while on the outside he remained calm and composed. His mood worsen at the thought of Chigo coming to check on him.

He had always hated that baby phoenix. Though small, it was quite fast and cheerful, and always carry out important tasks given by his mother. He would have like it too, if not for its big mouth.

That bird always told Koyu his secrets and behavior. It always blabber out all of his misdoings even the smallest ones like not washing his hands after using the bathroom. It was all its fault that he found himself facing wrath from his mother, and sometimes he wished for the bird to disappear or get out of his life.

But that is not going to happen soon. And with Chigo checking up on him, he better not disobey his mother at all costs. Besides a life-and-death situation of course.

The male Uzumaki sighed as he closed the scroll before he burned it using a weak Katon jutsu. Soon there was nothing left on his hand except for a pile of ash that soon got carried away by the wind and dispersed into the air of Konohagakure.

Naruto looked down on the village, and with a flash of purple in his eyes, he dissolved into black nothingness that covered him wholly.

**-That Night (Dream)-**

_Red. Fire. Scream. Everywhere was filled with those three things. Fire and red were everywhere, dominating the scene, while screams of fear and horror filled the air. Naruto found himself lying on the grass and he pushed himself up from the ground. He looked around him in confusion, wondering where the hell was he._

_At first he thought that this place might be Konoha, or what he hoped was Konoha when he finally destroy them. But then he saw familiar buildings and landscapes where he grew up with, and immediately fear and disbelief dominated him, "This! This can't be the Sun can it!?" he shouted in horror. He was in the private training ground that he had often used during his childhood. _

_The blond nin began to run toward where his family compound was. In less than five minutes he had reached the Uzumaki family compound, and a wave of dread hit him once he saw the scene in front of him. The entrance of the compound was destroyed, with blood splattered everywhere and guards of the gate lying on the ground, headless. _

_Naruto ran into his house to search for his most important family members; his mother and grandfather. He went for the Family Room where his mother and grandfather always sat, and on his way there he encountered more dead bodies. Most of them were his distant relatives, and as he got closer to his destination he came across his dead aunties and uncles, along with his cousins. _

_One turn away from the room he felt another wave of dread hit him; his closest and childhood friends were pinned onto the walls, their eyes were gouged out and organs were spilling out of their bodies. Naruto had to held on his nausea so that he would not vomit from the scene. When he turned away from those dead bodies though, he saw another surprise. His dead lover, Kariya, the one who was killed by Kumo nins when he was nine years old was in the garden, though now her body was floating on the garden lake, her blood tainting the once pure water where fishes used to swim. _

_Naruto shut his eyes closed, and before tears could escape him, he began to run towards the Family Room. Once he reached there though he stopped and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He slide the door open and his eyes widen in horror, "Ojiisan!!!"_

_Uzumaki Kenji,otherwise Naruto's grandfather and current Taiyoukage of the Sun was impaled through his heart by a long katana with white hilt. He was pinned high on the wall by the blade with no other visible injuries on him. His face though, was of pure horror with eyes widen, staring down at his grandchild. A lone tear slid down Naruto's cheek and he was about to mourn his loss when a voice from behind interrupted him._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, are you enjoying the sight?"_

_Naruto spunned around and took out a scroll from his chest and dispelled the seal, summoning forth a black katana sheathed in black with white blazing fire design on the sheathe. He unsheathed his katana and held it in a fighting stance before he growled at the strangers standing in front of him._

_There were four figures facing him, and the one thing that Naruto noticed was common between them was their clothes; a black cloak with red clouds as the design. Everything about them screamed 'Dangerous!' at him, but Naruto paid no heed to the self-warning and began rushing at them, trying to strike them down._

_His blow stopped halfway when one of the strangers shoved his mother in front of him as their shield. _

"_Kaa-san!"_

_His mother was tied up at her wrist with chakra, as well as the rest of her body. Though she was in terrible condition, Naruto was sure that she was still alive. Her breathing though soft and irregular, told him all that he need to know; his mother was safe. For now._

"_Let her go you bastards!" Naruto tried to slice the hands of the stranger that was holding his mother. But before he could reach those pair of hands, another one of the cloaked guys had sneaked on him and gave him a thunderous kick on his gut. Naruto was thrown away from the impact of the kick and was sent into the wall, hard, making big dents on those walls._

"_Uzumaki Naruto, we will let your mother live, if you choose to follow us quietly without any sorts of retaliation," the figure holding Uzumaki Koyu said calmly._

"_Like hell I will!" Naruto shouted before he groaned at the pain. That kick was very powerful that it could take him, who was at sannin-level, down in one attack._

_The figure looked at him for a while before he said in disappointment, "Wrong answer,"_

_Naruto could only watch in horror as his foe sliced his mother's throat with ease using a wakizashi. His mother's blood splattered onto his enemy's face and cloth, as well as the floor before she slumped onto the floor with a loud thud._

_Uzumaki Koyu was dead._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

**-End Dream-**

Naruto's eyes shot open, his clothes as well as bed sheets were drenched with sweat. His eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign of fight or blood. He sat up slowly as his panted breathing slowed down. Nothing was out of place, nothing had happened.

It was just a dream.

Scratch that. It was a nightmare.

A nightmare that had seemed so real that he doubted he would had realised it was nothing more than a nightmare had he not awaken.

A nightmare that he hoped would stay no more than a nightmare.

Naruto groaned; what was it with him and nightmares?

The blond male got up and slowly stretched himself, popping the bones in all the right place. Once he was done he went to the bathroom to take a nice, long shower that hopefully will erase him of the memories of the nightmare. Slowly but surely, memories of unpleasant dream were fading from him as he soaked himself into the bliss people called shower.

Once he was done, Naruto got out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He took another towel from the rack and began drying his wild, spiky blond hair. After he was done drying himself up, he took out a pair of his usual ninja clothes from his backpack and quickly wore them, including his black ninja half-mask.

No sooner than he was done, there was a knock on his door. Naruto turned to look at his clock. It was 7.45 am. He groaned, he had woke up rather late that he hadn't the time to actually have breakfast. After pondering for a moment, he decided to have a large breakfast later after he was done with his appointment with the Hokage. After all, he was supposed to test his skills and decide his rank in Konoha.

Another knock on the door was heard, and from the loudness of it, Naruto could guess that whoever was guiding him to the Forbidden Forest was getting impatient.

Naruto opened his door and was greeted by a sight of a shameless kunoichi wearing nothing but a fishnet and trench coat that barely conceal her important assets. The said woman was looking pissed and he could guess that he was the cause of her anger. Not that he cares.

"You Takeru Kenshu?" The woman asked him, one of her eyebrows were raised as she asked.

Naruto merely nodded as an answer to her question. He didn't think he was obligate to answer the woman verbally. The woman smirked at his attitude and smiled flirtatiously.

"Name is Mitarashi Anko. Come, I will guide you to the Forbidden Forest for the assessment of your skills,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That is the end of this chapter.

I'm hoping that you guys will help me on this one particular problem that is very crucial to the storyline.

**Is Jounin Exam held in different village where all Chuunins who wish to advance to a higher rank have to go to where the exam is held like Chuunin Exam? Or do they conduct the exam in their own respective village for their own respective shinobi?**

Thanks a lot for your support. I hope you guys will continue supporting me until the next chapter and next and next till the end of the story.


End file.
